Strange Happenings
by Flame of Night
Summary: A strange girl with amazing powers, Bizarre messages, and grumpy Gods, Not to mention all your favorite characters and their children, add them all together and you get a big mess, lots of laughs, and an interesting story.
1. It Starts

Summary: A strange girl with amazing powers, Bizarre messages, and grumpy Gods, Not to mention all your favorite characters and their children, add them all together and you get a big mess, lots of laughs, and an interesting story. It is set 14months after Tricksters Queen--Aly was 2 months pregnant at end.

Disclaimer: I have a dream...Yet I still don't own anything that you might recognize, but the story line is all mine! Enjoy...

It was a windy night, and Alan couldn't sleep. It was bad enough that Aly had Koreen while she was staying, and Koreen liked to scream and cry a lot, (She was 7months) and Alan was getting sick of it. His knight master was staying with them so he could spend time with his sister and niece, but to be perfectly honest he would rather spend time sitting in the mud. He sat up in his bed and groaned, Koreen was screaming again, and he was sick of it. He swung himself out of the bed and pulled on some clothes and snuck outside. He saddled up Swiftfoot, his horse, and quietly they went out of the buildings walls. "Finally" he breathed, and swung himself up into the saddle and urged Swiftfoot into a canter as he rode into the forest.

He was grinning as he rode, enjoying the fresh air on his face and the freedom, but he could tell Swiftfoot was getting tired so he slowed, "Sorry boy, but I needed to get out" he told his horse, who's sides were heaving from being pushed into every insane thing that Alan had seen. Suddenly he heard a sound, it was so tiny he could of imagined it, but he decided to check anyway. Sliding off Swiftfoot he carefully stepped towards the trees that the sound had come from...He peered around and stared.

A girl was curled up at the base of a tree, shivering in the cold, but obviously asleep. Alan quickly ran over to her and shook her gently, "Are you ok?" he asked, She stared at him, her eyes wide, he gently took her hands and helped her to her feet, then half carrying her he took her to his horse and helped her up, then getting behind her, they started to ride back to Pirate's Swoop.

When they got back Alan ran upstairs and woke his parents. Grumbling Alanna and George followed their son down the stairs and into the kitchen where the girls was sitting. As they entered the room she looked up at them, and Alan could finally get a good look at her. She had fair skin, long straight black hair, and amazing deep green eyes. Her mouth was full and red, and she was tall and slim. Alanna and George stared, "Uh, Alan, could you please explain?" said Alanna wearily, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Well" he began, "I went for a ride and I found her in the forest, and, uh, well, I bought her back here" He paused and looked at his parents, "I couldn't leave her out there, its freezing" His parents nodded, and Alanna turned and looked at the girl, "well, do you speak? Where did you come from? Whats your name? How old are you? What..." She stopped the list of questions as George laid a hand on her shoulder, and looked patiently at the girl.

She looked at them intently, as if she could see into their very souls, then she answered, "Yes, I do speak, My name is Arianna, I'm 18, and I came from a long way away." She smiled at them, and then yawned widely, "Sorry, it's just I didnt get much sleep in the forest, it was rather noisy" She grinned at Alan, "Thank you for bringing me here by the way" she added.

Alanna and George looked at each other, They knew very little about her, but they couldn't just send her out into the cold. "You can sleep in the loft in the stable if you would like" said Alanna, "its warm, and dry, and the only spare place we have at the moment." Arianna looked at her, then carefully nodded, "yes, thank you, that would be nice." With that Alan lead her out to the stable and Alanna and George went back to bed, a lot more on their minds than they wanted.

OK, I know its short, but I'm still new at this, Please review any ideas you might have. Thank ya.


	2. A strange Girl

Arianna nestled into the hay, and turned to the horses. She ran her eyes over them and could see that they were in excellent health, and well looked after, she smiled and nodded at them, knowing instinctively that they were running their eyes over her aswell. "My name is Arianna, I'm not from round here" she told them, they looked at each other, then SwiftFoot lowered his head and nuzzled her with his nose, her smile widened and she suddenly seemed to relax.

"Who are the people who live here? Are they nice? What are they like?" She jumped from one question to the next, and the horses looked at her, "Sorry, I just want to know what kind of people I'm dealing with."

"They are kind, and good people, they look after us well" replied SwiftFoot "they will help you."

At that Arianna sighed and lay back, "Thank you. That takes a weight off my mind." She rolled onto her side and in all appearances fell asleep. The horses looked among one another and lay down, falling asleep quickly.

Arianna listened to the slow steady breathing and sat up, looking around her she stood and peered around in the dark. She gritted her teeth and a glow surrounded her, clenching her fist a ball of light appeared around it, _that's better_ she thought to herself, and she slipped outside the barn.

Once outside she stared, the moon was full and looked magical and stars twinkled in the sky, She looked at her hand and twitched it, letting the light absorb back into her skin. Looking both ways she clicked her neck and changed. Now instead of a girl there was a bird, it was black, but not just black, it was BLACK! It seemed to suck the surrounding darkness into it. It had a razor sharp beak and talons, that were the same black, but the shimmered more, with a silvery light. She (The bird) took off, and under its wings was dark blue and black, but both shimmered with silver, like water with a star reflecting into it.

She flew around the buildings and up into the sky, taking in everything. Then she suddenly felt a presence in the back of her head, it was dark, and tainted, like a sword stained by old blood, and it made her let out a screech. It tore out of her, sound echoing around the area like a howling gale, and she dove, the sound of her own cry ringing in her ears, She landed in the yard, already changing before she hit the ground. Stumbling she broke into a run, and managed not to fall over.

"Quick" she yelled banging on the door, "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!!!!" Lights started going on inside and Alan opened the door. She fell through it onto him, and spinning kicked the door shut as they fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" asked Alanna as she looked down at them, George, behind her looked equally unimpressed.

"Something bad is coming" Arianna said, her breathing shallow, her skin paler than it had been. George and Alanna looked at each other and sighed, they had been hoping for some quiet time but apparently the Gods had other plans for them.

"Alan, take Arianna and get Aly and Koreen and stay inside" snapped Alanna, as she turned and strode out the kitchen. George watched her go and sighed, turning to Alan and Arianna he grinned, "You heard the lady, scat" he turned to leave but Arianna grabbed his arm, and looked at him pleadingly, "I can help, please."

He looked at her, saw the determination in her eyes, and sighed, "alright, I suppose it'll be a way of earning your keep at any rate." Turning to Alan he said, "Get her a weapon if she want's one." He paused and looked at her clothes, which were black pants and a long sleeve black top, assassins clothing generally, "and maybe a cloak" he added. He turned back to her, "Don't betray my trust." He then turned and walked outside, where Arianna could still sense the presence in her head, dark, ominous, and getting closer.

"Come on," smiled Alan and he took her hand and pulled her after him, they walked along a corridor and he pushed open a door. Inside the room were 3 swords. Two were beautiful works of art, but the third was older, plain, it had a simple handle and a small pommel that had an intricate design worked into it, vines around the outside, then twisting designs going into the center where there was a flame, and a teardrop intertwined. Arianna looked at it closely, as though searching for something, then smiled and nodded, "this one please."

Alan nodded and motioned for her to follow him, he led her back outside where he took her hand and said, "Good luck Arianna, I hope to see you after this is over."

She smiled at him, "You will" then she turned and walked towards the wall, ready to fight.


End file.
